1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heavy duty pneumatic tire that may deliver high uneven wear resistance while maintaining wet performance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent No. 4783004 discloses a heavy duty pneumatic tire including a tread portion with a plurality of tread blocks that are divided by circumferentially extending main grooves and a plurality of lateral grooves. In order to improve wet performance of the tire above, it is known to increase the number of the main grooves and the lateral grooves so that a total groove volume on the tread portion increases.
However, such a pneumatic tire having large groove volume on the tread portion tends to have disadvantage of low uneven wear resistance, since the tread blocks easily slip against a road during traveling due to its low pattern rigidity. Especially, uneven wear such as heel and toe wear tends to occur on the tread blocks.